A new spectroscopy for analysis of biological cells and large macromolecules is proposed for development. The technique characterizes cells based on their dielectric (polarization) properties. It utilizes time autocorrelation functions from dynamic light scattering to study the dielectric properties of biological cells. By imposing non-homogeneous electric fields, the correlation function are modulated. The modulations are analyzed by Fourier transformation, giving a spectrum indicative of the dielectric properties of the particles present under the field. The dielectric properties of biological cells are sensitive to the size and distribution of charges. They are proposed to be representative of the state of the cells, and may prove valuable to the understanding of factors influencing charge distributions inside the cells and on their surfaces. The method will attempt to link these properties to simple physical measurements, rendering fast, non-invasive characterization of cells possible. The ultimate aim of the effort is the introduction to the marketplace of a fast and sensitive device to detect different species of cells in solution, and provide means to study their fundamental properties. The proposal presents a unique concept with considerable commercial potential.